


Revenge

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [69]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He'd sworn he'd get revenge





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts).



He’d sworn he’d get revenge.

Now, months later, he was finally able to make good on that promise.

He crept quietly along the path, carefully cradling the bowl in his hands.

Reaching his target, he tossed the contents of the bowl at her.

“JAMES!” Olivia shrieked as she was drenched in cold water.

“Told you I’d get my revenge.” He grinned unrepentantly at her. “Revenge is a,” he held up the bowl, “ _dish_ best served cold.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Christ, that’s worse than the water!”

James snorted.

“This isn’t over, 007.”

He grinned. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
